


comfort crowd

by voidcine



Series: lizzie saltzman diary entrys [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, lizzie saltzman deserves better and better is hope mikaelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidcine/pseuds/voidcine
Summary: Lizzie Saltzman’s diary entry after coming back from the prison world.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Series: lizzie saltzman diary entrys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720132
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	comfort crowd

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt expect u guys to like the last diary entry as much as u did so its given me the inspo to turn this into a series :)

Dear diary,

Let me tell you about the time I went to hell. Like literally.

As you know, I’ve come to terms with dying at a young age. It’s only a matter of when and honestly? I wouldn’t have been all that bothered if I did die in the car. I just didn’t want to come back as a vampire, at least not now.

Not that anyone would’ve cared or even noticed if that happened, only Jo and my dad know about the crash but little do they know, it doesn’t hurt any less without the black magic.

I don’t want to talk about it to them though. They’re already dealing with enough and I’ve put my needs over Josie’s all my life, I can’t be that person again.

I could always talk to MG but I’d feel like I’m using him because I know he still likes me and would do anything I say. I wish I could like him back, I really do. 

He’s nothing like Sebastian, who nearly got me killed, so I know I can trust him. He’s gentle and caring but he’s also a boy. It’s not something I can get past with someone who has genuine feelings for me.

I want to talk to Hope. I know she’d help me the most. But I don’t want her to feel like she has to play the hero with me like she does with everyone else. I don’t want our relationship to  _ just  _ be like that.

I don’t know what she sees in Landon. She’s more like his babysitter rather than his girlfriend but he makes her happy. I doubt I’d be able to say as much.

I feel like I’m the only person who can help her like she helps me (and literally everyone else) but maybe that’s just because we’re good friends. And maybe it should stay that way before I mess things up between us. I already did that by holding an unnecessary grudge against her for years.

But I also can’t be the girl who tries desperately to get close to her again only to get rejected over and over. I think we’re at a place where that wouldn’t happen but I don’t want to risk it. She’s too important to lose. No matter what she is to me.

So, for now, I’ll just have to suffer in silence. No one has to know about the accident.

And if anyone bothers to ask, I miss Sebastian, definitely not  _ Hope Mikaelson _ of all people. 

Like she needs another person to crush on her.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if u missed the first one go check it out!!


End file.
